


One Mississippi, Two Missisppi

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Jim tried to find if there's anything solid beneath the front page drive in news.A ticket based off one of my favorite song, Night Moves by Bob Seger. Teenage Jopper. Mostly angst, some smut.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	One Mississippi, Two Missisppi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my attempt at being more atmospheric! I grew up on this song and as soon as I know Joyce and Hop dated in highschool, this was instantly their song for me. Hope you enjoy!

That summer Hopper was one of the tallest boys in school and still on the edge of lanky. But beneath his shirt lay a chest as solid rock from all those workouts during football season and beyond. 

His mind drifted off to her. That curtain of dark hair and those big dark eyes. Beneath those baggy clothes she wore was a nice body with sexy curves. And legs for days. How could her legs seem so impossibly long when she was so tiny? 

She's still so very tiny, with those big dark eyes and dark hair falling on her shoulders. 

"I'm boreeeeed!" She moaned. "Jimmy let's go do something!" She said in a whining voice. 

"I know a place. Let's go on an adventure." 

"I swear if this is another back alley, or some seedy bar, I'm breaking up with you Jim Hopper." She teased. 

"A cornfield, Jim? Seriously?" She huffed from the passenger side of his GTO, her tiny feet crossed at the ankle on the dashboard. 

"Just, just keep your underwear on. This is a cool place. None of the kids at school know about this." 

"Is it because it's lame?" Jim pulled the car to a stop at the back of the cornfield, at the beginning of the woods.

"Kids think this place is haunted. You think so?" She asked. "I don't believe in that shit." He replied. "But I know we have plenty of privacy out here. We can do whatever we want out here."

She rolled her eyes and climbed over the bench seat into the back. "Well get back here!" She laughed, legs spread to make room for him to come lay between them. 

"What if that guy with the hook hand finds us? You know scrapes up the car, kills the dude?" She grinned. "He'd have a hell of a fight on his hands if he kept me from you!" He smiled.

His lips sought hers in the dark later, bodies barely illuminated by the moonlight and dashboard lights. Country music played from the car stereo as he kissed her soft and slow, her hips coming up to meet his from the seat. 

Jim kissed along her jaw, hands under her shirt. He was already shirtless, pants unbuttoned and nearly unzipped. He licked a trail of fire along the hollow of her throat, hands busy unbuttoning those blue jean cutoffs that had been driving him crazy all night. Once free of her clothes, he pushed his jeans down around his thighs. 

The car windows fogged up and the sounds of shared moans and pants filled the air. The fireflies danced around the car, the corn swaying behind. 

The smack of Jim's palm planting against the steamy window left a handprint to run moisture down the glass. 

And so their lives went. Jim wanted Joyce all the time. From making out in the dark room at school, or parked out in the alley behind Melvald's, or back to their spot in the woods.

Things became apparent between them. Closeness and heat between them, but cool and collect at school. No one knew that erratic, emotion driven teenager from the poor side of the tracks was running around with Jim Hopper. The Jim Hopper. Army veteran John Hopper's golden son. Captain of the football team. Jim cared about none of it and wanted to parade around Joyce on his arm like a trophy, a gift he was given to show off. 

"Hey Joyce, why are you so hush hush about us?" He asked as they lay on the flat rock beside the lake, naked as jaybirds. She traced the water droplets on his chest and swept her wet hair back behind her ear. Skinny dipping had been tonight's adventure, and it had been a good one. The light was a darkening blue around them as the sun sunk lower.

"Don't you just find it easier? We'd be the talk of the whole school. For God sakes, they'd run it in the school paper I'm sure."

"I don't care about any of that. I love you, Joycie."

She sighed and stared up at the stars. 

"Don't they make you feel small?" She asked pointing up to the stars that hung between the canopies of trees around them. 

"Joyce..don't leave me hanging…"

"Those stars are millions and millions of years old, and we're not even two decades old yet. What makes us think we have any idea what love means?" 

He sighed and crossed his arms beneath his head. 

"Man, I can so tell you're from the drama department. Won't you give me something back? Id hope you at least like me, or is this just all physical stuff. I hope we're more than that." 

The heat was heavy and humid, making them feel as wet as they had been when they were swimming. "We're more than that, Jimmy. I'd say I like you but far as love...I don't know what love is like yet." 

Scattered streaks of lightning in the clouds barely lit up the sky. The thunder that followed sounded close. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi…" She counted. "We should probably go, that storm is coming close."

The sky grew a shade darker, edging closer to black. A cool gust of wind crossed their bare bodies and Joyce rolled over on the rock, reaching for her clothes. "Let's go, it's about to rain."

"Joyce, we have to talk about this." He begged as he grabbed his jeans and underwear and began dressing. "Are you like, using me?"

"I'm not using you if you're getting fun out of it too." 

The Heavens darkened and the rain suddenly fell in a sheet and Joyce yelped, dashing to the car and climbing inside. Jim grabbed his shirt and strode to the car. His body was soaked again in the rain and Joyce started the car, illuminating his thin, muscular frame in the headlights. 

He stood there and looked at her, standing still and watching her. 

"Get in the car stupid!" She yelled out. 

"If you don't love me, I'd assume get struck by lightning right here!" 

Jim rolled over in his sleep and glanced at his bedside clock. Three am. Thunder rumbled and he realized that's what had woken him. He laid there with the vision of Joyce naked in the back of that old GTO, a slight flush of pink on her cheeks, her lips swollen from his kisses. 

"If you should lose me  
Oh yeah, you'll lose a good thing  
If you should lose me  
Oh yeah, you'll lose a good thing"

He sang lowly before humming the rest of the song. 

The thunder rumbled again and he began counting. 

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three…."


End file.
